Stealing him away
by MistressGray
Summary: Lady Gray a childhood friend of Ciel Phantomhive comes and visits and some secrets and information unfold, will their relationship flourish or shrivel and die? will Ciel's betrothed get in the way? will he get stolen away?


(Authors note: This story contains relationships between Ciel and my OC and also Sebastian and another OC of mine)

The carriage bumped waking me from my hazy sleep, my eyes open slowly the bright sun too much to take In straight away, trees run past us the only sounds I can hear are the 'clip clop' of horse hooves and twittering of birds, all was peaceful, I move my head seeing my personal maid Katherine sitting opposite me, she tucks her midnight hair behind her ear with her gloved hand, "good morning m'lady" she says with a sweet smile "rest well?" Her purple eyes greeting me warmly, I sit up straight "yes thank you" I sit with my chin high and hands held In my lap, I am a lady after all, I stare out the window watching the cloudless sky, Katherine breaks the silence with a clearing of the throat "It's been a long journey m'lady" I turn again to face her I nod with a confused expression where were we going again? "It has been a long time since you've seen Ciel" my eyes widen as I remember I haven't seen him since the manor burned down and his poor parents died, he was- no he IS my best friend! And It will be so nice to see him, I smile at the memories of the past, winding my grey hair round my finger, "are you all right m'lady?" Fazed I ask "what?" Katherine giggles "I think someone's in love" she teases, my facial expression changes almost immediately who does she think she is talking such utter rubbish! I stare at her directly Into her evil eyes, but she doesn't seem fazed, but I guess she wouldn't being the meaning of the word, Intrigued I touch my left eye that Is covered by my dark silver locks and I smirk looking at her face I ask "does your kind feel emotions?" She seems taken aback by my remark, exactly what I wanted, but soon changes her expression back to her normal grin "what a silly question m'lady, of course we do just rarely" I sigh disappointed with the answer, I wanted to play with her emotions somehow like she does with me, but If she doesn't feel any then what's the point, "well" I say "I guess I would expect that from a demon."

Finally after what seems like forever the carriage stops, telling us we've arrived, the coachmen opens the door, I bow my head as I step out, I nearly topple over my legs have gone wobbly from the long sitting period, but I soon regain my balance, I tip my hat to the driver "thank you" I say "yer very welcome young lady" and with that the carriage leaves, I stare up at the mansion, all the memories come flooding back It warms my heart, "wow" I hear Katherine say behind me "Its beautiful m'lady" I smile at her statement "I know, It's been so long" I stand there a moment admiring the manor preparing myself, my heart Is racing I'm so nervous, suddenly a young man I don't know runs up to us, "hey!" He says waving to us, he's quite young and has golden hair with red clips, he wears gloves and a sun hat on his back, the gardener I assume, "good day sir" Katherine bows, "my name Is Katherine I am the maid of Lady Gray" he shakes my maids hand with a big smile planted on his face "hi I'm Finnian but you can call me Finny!" He continues "I tend the gardens here at the Phantom hive manor" he hasn't stop shaking Katherine's hand and I can tell she's annoyed but her smile stays, he looks down to me his mouth turning 'O' shaped but soon returning to his big eyed smile "can't forget about you!" He takes my hand; I scream inside only letting small amount of pain show on my face, he's crushing my hand! He's impeccably strong but he soon lets go, I clutch my newly shattered hand to my chest, "I'm here to see Ciel" I somehow manage to blurt out, "oh my" the gardener says "I'll be right back" he shouts as he runs off screaming "Sebastian!" "Sebastian!" Katherine and I exchange a look both saying that we think he's a loon, soon though a tall handsome man walks over to us dressed all In black with white gloves and a silver pocket watch I assume this Is Sebastian, "Lady Gray?" He asks In such a polite tone "y-yes I am her" he gestures behind him "this way" I look behind me to see a glimpse of Katherine's face to my surprise she's In complete awe but soon scurries after me. Once we get Inside Sebastian takes our coats and hats and excuses himself, I Immediately turn round "what's wrong with you?!" I hiss whispered I stare at her completely angry "you can't just gawk at someone like that!" She turns to look at me her face tells me she has something urgent to say; I relax becoming concerned "what Is It?" Now I want to know, she begins to open her mouth but were soon Interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the stairs, I turn to face the noise, at the stop of the red carpet draped stairs stand a closed eyed boy dressed In a brown knee-length coat, heeled shoes and cane, with an eye patch on his right and behind him a red-eyed butler dressed In black with a silver pocket watch. There he Is I'm too nervous to speak I can't seem to get the words out, with his eye still closed he walks the last flight of stairs and stops at the bottom, he opens his eye and we have eye contact straight away, he looks at me In complete shock-horror, I smile, then all of a sudden drops his cane and runs over to me, embracing me he Is shaking, It takes me a while to react but I lunge my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. He must have heard the two "awes" from the gardener and a maid with pink hair behind him because he quickly lets go and stares at me with no emotion, bows then gestures me to follow him we end up in his study, a desk with chair at the back of the room with a big window behind it and bookcases lined the walls, "I remember this place" slips out of my mouth "so you do remember" he's looking out the window his voice is deeper than I remember but that is to be expected "yes, I remember everything. This was your fathers study, we used to run in here when we were little" I run my fingers across the leather backed books, memories flash in my head, I can't help but smile "oh yes I remember, father would never mind us being in here" he's coming towards me I start feeling anxious again, he places his hand on a book next to mine, I look round to him his beautifully blue eye he got from his mother, he has become a truly handsome young man since I've last seen him, and he got his blackish-blue hair from his father "I remember them greatly, they were amazing people" I say this in a somewhat consoling tone, I hope, he returns his hand to his side and pauses for a moment "and where have you been, Eleanor?" he waits before saying my name, I sigh "I've been closer than you think" I don't want to give too much away at this point in time, his question though was quite sudden I decide to pick at him a bit, "what happened to your eye?" I try not to give away my evil grin but I know it escaped a little, he only replies with "you've become more cold since last time we were together" I can't help but agree with him "so, I could say the same about you" this shut him up, he sniggers a bit, "I prefer you like this" he fixes a piece of my hair, the touch of his fingers makes me flinch, "shall we go outside?" he holds out his arm and I grab hold of his inner elbow and let him lead me out.

Stepping outside is like stepping into a paradise; the air is warm and smells so floral, there are white and red roses everywhere. "it's magnificent" I touch one of the roses but my glove gets stuck on the thorn and rips, "oh dear" I pout "these were one of my favourite pairs" I touch the hole with my other hand "let me see" Ciel takes my hand and by my surprise takes it off with his mouth! Is he trying to seduce me? Because I'm getting mixed feelings, He strokes my now naked hand "you look better without them on" a flirtatious look on his face he removes the other, holding both my hands in his, "shall we continue on?" he asks I nod confused, is he feeling okay? This is not what I expected from him. As we continue walking along the grass his voice becomes the same tone it did in the study "why did you decide to come?" I don't know how to answer at first because I didn't know either so I decide to tell the truth "I'm not sure why, I just did" he doesn't seem satisfied with my answer but there wasn't any point in me lying, "how long do you plan on staying for?" he stops walking, another question I'm not sure about "probably two weeks" I say did I pack enough clothes for two weeks? "well then I should show you to the guestroom" we turn around and start heading for the mansion, it was silent I didn't like it, "your gardener is pretty great creating this" I keep looking at all the beautiful roses there aromas sweet, "it is rare for him, he normally screws up everything" I don't dare question why, I know he won't do anything but I just decide not to continue the conversation. "What about your maid?" Ciel is full of questions today "oh, her name is Katherine, she's been my personal maid for about three years, she is very obedient" the manor seems much farther away than it is, I wait for a response but get none, I breathe out relieved we're back.

The guest room is nice; clean bed sheets, big window, vanity, bookshelves and a potted plant on a nightstand. Not what I'm used to but it will do, "thank you" I turn and bow to Sebastian Ciel's butler "I'll call you when dinner is ready" he bows and leaves, today has gone past so quickly, I can't wait till I retire "how was the garden m'lady" Katherine comes in the room with a jug of hot water "fine" I sit on the bed, the mattress is soft, "are you okay m'lady?" she places the jug on the table and looks at me concerned "yes I'm fine just tired" she starts unpacking my things "it has been one hell of a day" I start twiddling my thumbs "what have you been doing then?" she blushes a little "oh Sebastian was showing me around the manor, where everything is in case you need something, he is very charming" I've been using my evil smile a lot today "is someone in love, Katherine?" she jerks "of course not m'lady" she finishes packing and puts my hair brush on the vanity, I fall back onto the bed bringing my hand to my face, my eyes open in shock where are my gloves? Then pictures of Ciel taking them off flood into my mind I never got them back! "Where are you going m'lady?" Katherine asks behind me as I exit the room "I'll be right back, stay there", I try to figure out why he was acting so weird; the questions, the flirty looks, the removing of gloves with his teeth, what was he trying to make me feel? _Was_ he trying to make have feeling? So many questions buzzed in my head, "ah! Sebastian" I find him dusting some picture frames in the hall, he turns round, he's quite tall about a foot taller than me and he is very handsome I hadn't noticed before, he looks down to me and smiles, it's very charming, "yes my lady" he puts his hand over his heart as he asks me "where is master Ciel at the moment" I keep proud, I will not go all gooey over this man he is far too old for me anyway, "I believe he is in the leisure room" I look into his deep eyes "may you lead me the way" he bows "of course madam" I start to follow him, he has excellent posture and seems very intelligent I can't help but admire him the entire time, we reach the leisure room, I try and shake the thoughts of Sebastian out of my mind, he knocks on the door twice "my lord our guest is here to see you" a few moments pass "send her in" Sebastian opens the door for me and I thank him again, I walk in and the door closes behind me.

My legs begin to tire, I'm much weaker than I thought, so I cut to the chase "I would like my gloves back please" I just stand there, Ciel is sat in a chair it's back to me, his hand comes from the left side of the chair holding a pair of white lace gloves but the thing that catches my eye is the blue diamond ring on his thumb, I walk over and take the gloves but before he can return his hand to its former place I decide to be forceful and hold his wrist in place, he seems quite tolerant, I look at his ring more carefully "it's beautiful" I murmur and decide to release his hand, "thank you" his voice sounds tired "it was my father's I claimed it after the fire" I listened intensely, if he was going to talk about the incident I might as well listen, I decide to sit opposite him the only thing between us is a mahogany table holding a chess board he rests his elbow on the arm of the chair and places his head in it, he looks sad, "is anything wrong?" I become concerned, although he scared me a bit today he is still my friend, he just sighs his eye is the same colour as his ring, a deep blue he just sits there examining me I turn and look at the ground, "you have very beautiful eyes, why do you decide to hide one?" this question took me off guard "because I can't show it" I look back at him he looks like an exhausted child, I can't help but think he's adorable, "if you don't mind me asking, what happened to it?" should I tell him the truth, would he believe me but I come up with an idea, "how about we play a little game" he gains a small smile "go on" I smile back "how about we'll ask questions that relate to both of us and we have to answer truthfully, and at the end of the game we'll both uncover our eyes."


End file.
